


Wristbands

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Read trigger warningyet another episode of: Dani processes their emotions by writing themselves as virgil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Wristbands

Virgil had taken to wearing wristbands.

It came out of seemingly nowhere, but now Virgil didn’t leave his room without a black wristband on each arm.

One was typically sporting the My Chemical Romance logo, but he had been known to wear other bands.

Patton thought they were cute, and he liked to see Virgil trying out new styles.

Patton walked into the living room to see Virgil asleep on the couch.

He couldn’t help but aw. His poor sleepy son.

Patton left and came back with a blanket. He draped it over Virgil to help him be more comfortable.

He decided he’d probably sleep better without those tight wristbands.

Patton slid one off. It took him a moment to notice…

There were bloody lines across his wrist. And something told Patton Virgil was the one who put them there.


End file.
